Field of Screams
by MLovexo
Summary: Eli and Clare head out to Field Of Screams, what could possibly happen between the two? You gotta read to find out!
1. Frightmare Asylum

**Alright, who's excited for Halloween? I know I am! (:**

**Here's a little thing that I did over the weekend with my boyfriend and thought I could make a cute little piece of it for our favorite EClare. (:**

* * *

_Clares POV._

What in the world had I been thinking?

I've gone insane that must be it. I agreed to come to the place called _Field of Screams_, the name sounds so inviting right?

Someone Eli convinced me to come here, he was like a kid in a candy store right now. His smile was as bright as the sun.

"Remind me again when I'm coming to this thing? Why couldn't you have gotten Adam or someone?" I questioned him; he just kept eyes on the road smiling.

"What you didn't want to spend time with me Blue Eyes? And you're coming hmm well just because. I can't wait to see the scared side of Clare Edwards." He turned and winked at me_. Oh boy. _This is going to be one long night.

It had just started getting dark when we pulled up; Eli went where the guy told him to park.

He jumped out of the car and immediately went over to my door and opened it up for me helping me out.

You could already hear the faint screams I'm guessing from the hayride. We walked along the dirt path up to get our tickets.

I walked up to the ticket booth, "Can I have 2 scream passes?" Oh no, he's not suppose to be paying for me.

"Eli N-" I tried to talk to him about it but he had cut me off.

"Clare I invited you here I'm not about to make you pay for it, you can pay me back later by your reactions here." He flashed me his signature smirk and hand the guy the mom for the 2 passes.

We had put them around and walked through the creep gates with everyone around we didn't know which one to start with.

"Alright Edwards which one do you want to start with Den of Darkness, the Fright mare Asylum or the hayride?" The what and the what? I just wanted to get the scariest thing over with first.

"Which one is the scariest?" I wanted to know.

Eli raised his eye brow at me and smiles, "Ooo feeling a bit daring are we now Edwards? The one that would probably scare you the most is the Fright mare Asylum, even though it's really cheesy." Of course he doesn't think any of this is scary. I on the other hand knew I would have a heart attack before walking through the door.

The line for the haunted house wasn't that long but it wasn't short either it was about 20 minutes before we were almost to the front of the line.

My heart was starting to pick up speed now.

"You ready?" Eli looked at me entertained and concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm totally ready" You could hear the shakiness in my voice; I was practically biting my lip off from now hard I had been pressing down on it.

The lady before you walked in punch a hole in the pass, and giving us access to inside. There were about 20 people in front of us they would let people in every 3 minutes.

You could hear the screams inside the building. Now I'm terrified.

Eli's hand came around my waist and whispered into my ear that everything would be okay.

The lady soon ushered us inside, Eli was behind me so I was leading the way. His arms didn't leave my waist at all.

We rounded the corner and a girl with a bottle of pills was shake them and shaking back and both screaming at us. This place was so creepy, you could see the body bags hanging all of the sudden a few of them started to shake next to us and I had to let out a scream.

We keep walking till we got to a set of stairs going up to the next floor a guy with a saw come running down the hall getting into my face his face was covered in blood . I pushed back into Eli and start to shake.

Suddenly, everything got dark and we couldn't see a thing.

A creepy voice came from behind us _"Feel around the walls if you want to find your way out._ "

I could feel the chills running up my spine.

Eli removed his hands from me and felt around the walls like I did when I touch the wall I got a shock on my finger tips. _Whoa._

We soon were out and walking up the stairs everything was silent till you heard the sound of a boy and girl screaming, we walked down the long hallways and suddenly sparks were flying and you see and boy and girl with blood flowing out of their mouth. The crazy guy turned to Eli and I and spoke "You two are the next to go"

My heart was racing a mile a minute.

"This is the most unrealistic thing I've ever been too" You could hear him scoff behind me.

The room turned checkered and you could see the strobe lights flashing, I started to get dizzy from this room.

Eli must have noticed because he tightened his grip on me.

Then as soon as we got out of the room, we were faced with my worst nightmare.

A clown, he quickly approached us and I wanted to start crying.

I immediately grabbed onto Eli and pushed him towards the clown.

"TAKE HIM! IF ANYONE'S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF YOU IT'S NOT GONNA BE ME!" I just started screaming.

Both Eli and the clown started laughing at this.

_How was that funny?_

Eli quickly came back to me and we finished our walk throughout the house. Everything from creepy little children, people banging on the gates that they were trapped in and people jumping out from the randomness of place, guns were shot.

By the end of the Fright mare asylum I was pretty sure my breathing and heart rate were permanently messed up.

Eli was laughing through half of it; I had a heart attack anything had jumped out at me.

I was terrified to say the least, I don't know how people enjoy getting scared to death!

Eli grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the Den of Darkness this one didn't look as scary but who knows it could be worse than the one I was just in.

Boy I hope not, I don't think my heart will be able to handle it.

Well it's onto the Den of Darkness, lord help me now.

* * *

This was part 1, there's 3 parts to this story. I promise they will be up before Halloween.


	2. Den of Darkness

The line for Den of Darkness was not as long as the last one, but was still felt forever long.

The house was set up like any regular 2 story house but was completely run down, _is that safe?_

My palms were getting sweaty and my pulse was picking up pace as we continued our pace further up the line.

_I just want to get this house over with!_

You could hear the chainsaws going on inside the house followed by the girlish screams. _Did I sound like that?_

Eli had me in his arms; my back was pressed against his chest. This was the most comfortable position I've ever been in.

I could feel this slow and steady heart rate; he wasn't affected by any of this. I turned in his arms so my heart met his chest.

I looked up to see him smiling. I gave him a questionable look.

"Your heart is about to beat out of your chest, relax love it'll be fine." Love? Wait, whoa hold up.

I didn't have time to ask him about that comment because we were up at the front of the line now. The man punched our tickets and guided us into the second house.

We walked up the creepy steps and walked through the door.

Oh boy, I can't see anything!

A man with a butcher knife came running at us screaming. I flinched back into Eli.

The ran back into the darkness and we moved onto the next part, the hallways became slimmer and the floor became every bumpy.

The walls turned into cages, people started to bang on the cage letting out spine chilling screams and groans.

We turned the corner and walked around to a polka dot room, what is this for?

I saw something move from the wall and the object had once blending in with wall was stepping closer and closer to Eli and me.

'_Boo' _that one little word had scared me half to death. I picked up my pace and walked out of that room.

We walked around the bent through the slimy draping hanging in the doorway the hall way was just bright red and had sirens going off; a gunshot was heard down the hallway. An estranged girl was just sitting in the corner rocking back and forth chanting 'I didn't shoot him, I didn't shoot him.'

We turned our heard where we saw a man laying on the ground blood coming out of his chest...

Alright, now it's starting to get weird.

We soon walked up the stairs, a butcher with a knife the size of Asia came swinging at me I of course threw Eli at him and Eli just stood there.

The guy tried to push past Eli to get to me but Eli wouldn't move. He grabbed my hand and pulled me around the butcher guy.

We entered a flashing room flashing all different kind of colors. This isn't that bad, I thought.

Till 3 clowns pretty much ran out of the walls, oh no!

I hide my face in Elis back and started to hyperventilate, I was pushing Eli to move his cute butt forward but this didn't seem fast enough.

'Hey Beautiful, how are you doing on this FINE evening?' The creepy clown voice was right next to me.

I looked up for a split second and there was a clown staring me right in the face.

I let out a chilling scream; I felt Eli shiver and start to pick up his pace. We sprinted out of there.

As soon as we were out I lifted my head and started to breathe a little again.

"Are you okay Clare?" I didn't respond, I was still trying to catch my breath. "Clare?"

I could tell Eli was starting to panic when I didn't respond. I grabbed a hold of his jacket and tugged a little to reassure him I was alright.

There was an old woman sitting in a rocking chair with her head down just rocking back and forth, she looked up at us.

I gasped when I saw her face was just black. We walked past her and you could tell something was following us now.

I felt Eli shift his position to turn around.

"Hmm there's nothing there, odd." He mumbled to himself.

The hallway soon came to a dead end, where we suppose to turn somewhere?

Suddenly the floor gave out from under us and we fell into a pitch black room. Lord help me now!

We once again had to feel our way around the walls; our hands were met by a bumpy feeling substance.

My hand immediately got cold and realized it felt like water or something. The light flashed on and we saw a dead person lying across a table.

Our hands covered in red.

Blood, Oh gosh this is fake it's fake. I kept chanting in my head.

I soon found a way to get out of this creepy room, the room changed into one with chains hanging down and cages everywhere.

The chains began to rattle in the distance, something was coming for us.

A figure began to appear. It was a little girl.

How was she supposed to be scary?

"Ms. Pretty lady have you seen my mommy. The room turned black and I heard her scream, the lights came back on and she was gone there was scratches on the floor." Never mind she was actually very creepy.

"HELP ME!" you heard the little girl and a woman scream in the corners of the room.

Something then came and wrapped around my ankles.

I screamed and tried to step on the hands that were around my ankles. You could hear oomph as my foot landed on the person's hands.

Eli was chuckling behind me, HOW IS THIS AMUSING!

Alright I want out of this house… NOW!

I turned the corner and nearly fell down the stairs.

I slowly crept down the stairs and rounded the corner.

All it was was a bright white room. You could see the EXIT sign right across the room.

I glanced at Eli, thinking this cannot be this easy.

I moved slowly to the exit when of course something had to pop out a guy in a creepy mask came out with a gun in one hand and a chainsaw in another.

He shot the gun in the corner of the room and then came towards us with the chainsaw. I screamed and ran out the door leaving Eli with the dude.

He didn't come out for another 30 seconds.

What in the world was he doing?

He just waltzed out, with his calm smirk on his face.

"What took you so long?" I can't wait to hear this answer.

"Oh you know I was just asking how the dude's day was; he's a pretty chill dude. He thought you were quite entertaining. "He let out a low laugh.

"You had a conversation with the guy who had a creepy mask on a gun in one hand and a chainsaw in the other?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You're so weird." I mumbled to myself.

He must have heard me because he quickly turned me around.

"Oh I'm weird?" He placed his hand over his heart, trying to act all hurt. That look just made me want to kiss.

So I just did. I reached up grabbing his face and crashed my lips to his; he was startled at first but soon relaxed into it and kissed me back.

The kiss only last a few seconds cause the next second a guy with a knife was coming at us breaking us up. He just had to run right between us.

_You have got to be kidding me. _

Well it's now onto the last attraction of the night. The haunted hayride.


End file.
